EmilyElizabeth Snape?
by Care.Free.Lines
Summary: I know Snape dies in the original stories but in this fan-fiction he hasn't. Emily figured Hogwarts was going to be a normal school year but when her friend leaks news to her she doesn't see how it can be any where near normal! Will Snape cope with a teenage girl, stalking his every move in desire of a father?
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

"Emily-Elizabeth Octor, what a beautiful name for a beautiful little baby" smiled the nurse, her skin tone was darker in the dim light of the Octor household. Callum Octor smiled at his wife and poured some more hot milk, Emily-Elizabeth was a Christmas child; born on the 24th of December. Luckily for the Octors, Emily-Elizabeth was a very healthy baby and they took her home straight away- the nurse Clair, had come to see how well she was doing at a week old.

"She thourally enjoyed Christmas" Sarah Octor told the nurse, Emily-Elizabeth snored silently in her mother's arms; she was cosy and peaceful too.

"I bet she did" chuckled the nurse, "well I best be off, I'll catch up sometime- it was lovely and thank you for letting me come around" she told the Octors, Callum walked her to the door and when the nurse was gone, he came back into the living room and smiled at his wife and daughter. He seemed to be confused by the scene though, for Emily-Elizabeth had jet black hair and very pale skin with green eyes and he and Sarah both had brown hair, brown eyes and sunkissed skin; he smiled anyways ignoring his doubts and helped Sarah put their beautiful daughter to bed.

When the house went up in flames that night, there was only one surviver; Emily-Elizabeth was rescued by the most strangest man in black clothing. His voice deep and emotionless but she didn't mind, for Emily-Elizabeth fell back asleep in his arms as if both her parents weren't dead and her house wasn't on fire, she felt safe in this man's arms therefore she felt it was okay for her to return back into her dream land.

**13 YEARS, 11 MONTHS, AND 1 WEEK LATER**

**Chapter One:**

I stood on the platform 9 and three quarters and waited patiently, I could hear families everywhere saying goodbye and I love you, I felt sort of annoyed that I had nobody to say that too but I guess beggers can't be choosers. My long black hair fell in front of my face and I let it, homefully my black clothes will let me camaflage and make me dissappear all together. I crossed my arms across my chest and rested against the wall,

"Hello" said a boys voice, I looked up at him rather quickly; he had copper hair with very light green eyes, he looked older than me; he was older than me. I've been in this school for 3 years now, he's been in it for four. I always catch him looking at me, probably because I'm looking at him first. For him to even speak to me was so...strange; he must be playing a trick with his friends. "It's Emily right?" he asked, he knows my name?! Albus-Serius Potter; swoon. All the other girls in my year fancy him but apparently the girls in his year just think he's a good looking nerd; I looked behind him at his friends who were all standing around watching. I looked back at him and he smiled,

"Leave me alone" I muttered, I walked away and saw Lyla, she was hugging her father; I walked over to her and she grinned at me.

"Hey Emelo" she said turning to me, that's what people at school call me; Em-El-O. I hate it but it's not my biggest problem, I get picked on a lot for looking so weird, yes my pale skin, black hair and insanely obvious green eyes get me bullied.

"Hi" I muttered, I didn't smile so she knew I wasn't happy about something; she looked behind me at Potter. She went red slightly and giggled,

"Potter's staring at you again" she giggled, her father took that as his cue to go find his wife; I blushed massively and gave her a warning look.

"He came over and started talking to me" I told her, she made her mouth into an O; "but he was probably going to make a fool out of me; all his friends were watching" I added, that made her frown.

"What'a'jerk" she muttered, I nodded in agreement; the train came up to the station and stopped loudly; time for school. We heard a group of people laughing and I glanced behind to see it was Potter and his friends, I turned back to Lyla and she scowled at them even though we were pretty far down the platform. "C'mon Emelo, you don't need an ass like that- there are plenty of other guys that like you" she smiled, yes there were which didn't make me feel any better because if other guys liked me; then why didn't he? I linked her arm and we went to get on the train, her father would get all the things on for her and my things were already at Hogwarts- I send them off before I come. I think a lot of people do that now but Lyla and some others like the traditional way of travelling, I got onto the train and Lyla followed. The cariages down here were all ocupied and Lyla and I liked to be in one alone, it was always much more relaxing when you aren't being watched by other students.

We kept going further up the train and then we found one empty, we went inside and closed the door; I sat next to the window and Lyla sat opposite me. She started babbling about how she liked Chris; this guy in our year but he's dating Ellie, this girl in the year above. I didn't really listen that much for the best part of it, I wouldn't have listened at all if Potter and his annoying friends didn't decided to join our cariage, Lyla didn't mind so much when Chris came in and started talking to her about the year and their plans, I saw jelously spite her eyes whenever he mentioned Ellie; I almost wanted to laugh. Albus-Serius watched me a lot but I just stared out the window, I let my hair fall down in front of my face so I didn't have to catch the attention of anything. I wanted so badly to dissapear then and there,

"...Emelo?" asked Lyla, I glanced up at her confused; was she talking to me? She blushed when she saw I hadn't been paying attention to her at all, "I'm going for a walk, you want to come?" she asked, I then saw she was going with Chris; of course she didn't want me to go with.

"No 'm good" I muttered, she smiled slightly and followed him out; so now I was left ALONE with POTTER and all HIS friends. I went back to looking out the window, I didn't pay much attention to any of them until I heard a remark about me; I didn't know what was said but I heard my name. So they're going to take the piss out of me? Great, thanks a lot Lyla; such a good friend you are! I didn't want to sit on a train with them for this length of time and be picked on, can't I just jump off the train now? Albus-Serius moved closer to me, I saw him smile; please not him- anyone can be mean but not him! I couldn't help myself from crying, it was an instant thing to do; I'm a girl. Not that I'd usually let my preditors see me cry but I'd spent so many nights dreaming about him and so many lessons day-dreaming about him; why does he have to be such an ass?

"Emily, are you okay?" he asked, he sounded sad; he sounded as if he actually cared which made me think he was a brilliant actor. "Shut up" he said to his friends, they all went quiet and I turned further away from them all. He went to touch my arm and I flinched, I couldn't help it; he watched me carefully and I knew I'd gone bright red. The door opened when Chris and Lyla came back and I ran for it, call me a coward but I don't care. I heard Lyla scream at them all before I could get into another cariage; I ran to the end of the bus and hid in the toilets for the rest of the journey. Lyla was sitting outside of the toilet talking to me, she was telling me that they would think twice before messing with me again and that she was sorry for leaving me there. I didn't care about her, not being mean, I was just too angry that someone as perfect as Alus-Serius Potter could be such a perfect prick. I just want to get off this train; somehow the year didn't feel like it was off to a good start.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

When the train pulled into the station I finally got up off the floor, I washed my face and blew my nose before making my hair fall in front of my face some more; I opened the door and Lyla smiled at me. She hugged me tightly, I had to hold my breath to stop myself from crying again. We headed towards the nearest door,

"I need to go back and get my case, you wait for me by the steps; I'll be as quick as possible. If everyone begins to leave, then go with them; I'm a bright girl- I'll find my way" she winked, which was her way of saying, 'I'm going back to find Chris, you walk with someone else so he can help with my case and I'll walk up to the castle with him alone'. I hugged her again before getting off, I looked for Amanda and Jess; they waved at me from down the platform. I looked past them at Potter, who was staring at me again; can't he just beat me up and get it over with? I walked towards Hagrid by myself slowly, Amanda and Jess caught up and linked my arms.

"What's up with you?" asked Jess sadly,

"Where's Lyla?" asked Amanda looking around,

"Potter's still staring at you I see" Jess commented giggling, which set Amanda off. I wish everyone else could see what a mean guy he is, I wish I could rearange his glasses and shove them where the sun don't shine. We walked quicker because I could hear all his friends somewhere behind us, not completely behind us; but I could hear them. I tuned everything out, "Jeez Emelo, why are you walking so fast?" asked Jess getting agitated at having to keep up with me, I sighed and slowed down a bit.

"Sorry guys, it's just...Potter and his friends have been picking on me" I muttered, it wasn't completley true but they were sooner or later and I need my friends to be ready to kick ass.

"What?" asked Amanda shocked, she then went into her deep thinking mode where she didn't talk and didn't pay attention to anyone or anything else.

"Wow, I didn't think he was like that; I'm sorry Emelo, I know you really liked him" Jess said squeezing my hand, I smiled slightly at how she understood a little bit. We started walking a little faster and it wasn't long till we were at the dragon carts, it's always 2 in each one- this is why we usually have the four of us; so it's 2 in each one.

"I can wait for Lyla, if you wanna go with Amanda" Jess said, I shook my head and stood back.

"It's alright, I'll just get one with somebody else; you guys go. I'll see you up there anyways" I told them, Jess smiled but Amanda's thinking face didn't change at all. They got on the cart and I watched as they left in the air, I looked around and tried to think of who to go with; I could asked Jeremy I guess. He's a good friend, he fancys me big time but we have fun hanging out together as just friends, he seemed to be holding hands with Erica though; he must have a new girlfriend. I'm happy for him, she's very lucky to have such a wonderful boyfriend; I looked around some more and spotted Lyla looking annoyed. She was with Chris and Ellie and they were standing making-out, she smiled a little when she saw me and she started off walking over to me. Someone grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the cart, the dragon was off before I could do anything about it; I guess this is a bad time to tell them I'm scared of heights. I strapped myself in and then looked at...Potter? What does he want, he smiled at me; I scowled and crossed my arms.

"What have I done?" he asked slightly sadened, he was loud though because the dragon made a lot of noise when it flew. What did he mean, what has he done? He's worse than I thought, is he going to pretend to be nice to me and then make a fool out of me? It's not the first time that's happened, I guess I'm stuck here for about 20 minutes until the dragon lands. "Emily?" he asked, it still gave me butterflies when he said my name though.

"Clearly nothing, yet" I muttered, he heard me though; good hearing. He looked confused, he can't really just want to be my friend can he? What about his friends laughing at me?

"I don't understand, I'm not going to do anything" he told me, I wanted to believe him so much that it bugged me; I want him to just want be my friend or possibly like me...like I like him. I crossed my arms over my stomach and looked across at the dark sky, I was hungry after sitting in the bathroom for the whole 6 hours without eating. He was trying to think of something that could of made me think he was going to do something, "Do I sound nasty or something?" he asked, he was more asking himself.

"What girl do you know who would think that?" I muttered to myself, he smiled and I blushed; damn it! Why can he hear so well? We're on a dragon shooting through the sky, I kept looking over the side and the regretted looking down. It made me feel a little sick and I looked at the bottom of the cart, I swallowed and then looked at the driver of the dragon; it was a small guy; I can't remember him from last year...?

"Well then what?" he asked, he was facing me but I didn't want to look at him without embaressing myself that little bit more; I let my hair fall in front of my face. "Has someone said something? My friends? They wouldn't do anything either...I don't get it" he finally said as if he were talking to himself,

"Maybe they shouldn't laugh at me" I scowled, his eyes shot back up and looked at me; DAMN IT! Why can't I think things without saying them outloud?!

"That's what you think?" he asked with humor in his voice, here we go; "They were laughing at me Emily, you kind of get griefed for liking someone younger than you; it's not the in thing at the moment" he told me, he sounded cold as if he'd just fell in the water and was having to sit through the cold winter night. It was December the 10th and school was starting a little later in the year; it's 2 weeks till my birthday- I'll be 14! Wait, did he just say they were laughing at him? For liking someone younger than him? I'm now more confused, he can't possibly like me- that's just...could he? "I'm sorry if I gave you the impretion though" he said breaking through my thoughts, he has the most beautiful voice in the world- to any girl! He can't possibly like me, I'm weird and everyone avoids me; except my 3 friends.

"NEARLY THERE" shouted the man driving, we both looked at him; not expecting him to talk. I felt bad about Lyla, who's she going to come with now? We could see the school getting bigger as we went towards it, how long had we been up here; we stayed quiet for the rest of the journey. When the dragon landed I nearly shrieked, it made us both nearly bounce out the dragon even with our seat belts on. I took mine off and looked around for Amanda and Jess, they saw me and both looked slightly worried and cofused. Albus-Serius got out first and came around to help me get down,

"Careful, it's icy" he warned me, I stepped down whilst holding onto his shoulders for dear life. I thought I was safe until I fell over and pulled him down with me, I banged my head and moaned, it hurt to say the least. "Are you alright?" he asked, he ignored the people laughing around us; his glasses looked like they were going to fall off his nose. They were black, regtangle and thick framed; they made his beautiful eyes stand out. I finally let go off my killer grip on his shoulders, I regret not wearing my thick coat; he got up a little and helped me sit up. Amanda and Jess came over to us, they helped us off the icy part; I stood up straight and then shivered. It's cold on the floor, I walked carefully towards the main enterance; Albus-Serius held onto my arm so I didn't fall over again. He pushed his glasses on further up his nose and I smiled slightly, he looked as cold as me.

"Sorry" I blushed, I didn't mean to pull him over; he smiled slightly. His cheeks rosy, mine must have looked like that too. He chuckled and mist came from his mouth,

"It's alright" he smiled, Jess winked at me from behind him and she and Amanda walked off inside. I suppose I should wait for Lyla, we both turned around towards where the dragons were and his friends threw buckets of water at us, I closed my eyes and froze at how cold it was; I knew he was an ass. Why on Earth did I think he'd be any different?! I opened my eyes and looked at everyone laughing around us, I turned and ran off up the stairs towards the inside of the school. "EMILY" Potter shouted after me, I ran past my teachers who all looked at me confused; I went up to my common room and the door opened automatically. I went inside and ran to my room, I got underneeth my bunk bed and cried; I can't believe he's such a jerk!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three:**

"Emelo?" pleaded Lyla, she wanted me to get out from under the bed.

"I'm sorry he turned out like that, Em; you want us to go teach him a lesson?" asked Amanda, Jess stroked my back; I couldn't stop shivering and crying at the same time.

"C'mon Emelo, at least get changed into something dry and have a drink; we don't need to go down to dinner. We can bring something up here" Lyla told me, she sounded like she was sad for me. She always told me, she hated when I cried because it was like watching her sister cry and that always made her cry. She probably was, it wouldn't surprise me. I didn't like the idea of making her upset so I shuffled out, she helped me sit up and then she hugged me tightly; she was boiling. "Jeez Em, you're frozen; c'mon" she muttered, she helped me up. I changed into my school uniform and put my winter cloak on top; I guess I should really go down to dinner. It's not like I share a table with any of them, I brushed my hair and blew my nose; I washed my face with hot water and soaked my feet for a while till I could feel my toes. I went out of the bathroom to see that they'd all changed into their uniforms too so I wouldn't look that odd, I liked how the girls of Slytherine got green cross ribbons instead of ties; all the other girls have to have them.

They dried my hair and straightened it for me so I didn't look any different, I looked like I had on the platform except I was cold now; Jess insisted on giving me lip balm because she said this was only time I was ever probabaly going to let her nearly me with hair accessories. She also gave me mascara and a bit of pale blusher to hide my rosy red cheeks. I got up when they started talking about eye shadow colours,

"I'm alright thanks" I muttered, they smiled and put their stuff away after using it; we all linked arms and went downstairs. Everyone was talking and eating when we went down to the hall, we went and sat down; ignoring the sniggers off of people and people starings. I ignored Potter and his friends looking at me, I liked our uniform- it's a little small though. Most of the others had their uniforms on which was lucky for us, we sat down and the others tucked into their foor.

"Miss Octor, a chat" Professor Snape told me from behind, I frowned; what was he going to tell me off for now? I got back up and followed him towards our common room, he sat down and told me to sit with his hand gesture; I did as I was told. He scares me. "Why were you late?" he asked, I swallowed and looked at the moving paintings around the room; the people were all waiting for me to answer too.

"I was wet sir, I got changed" I told him, he nodded as if he didn't actually care.

"And your friends?" he asked, I looked at him momenterally; I was shitting myself so I looked away again.

"They were waiting for me sir" I replied, he nodded again and then stood up.

"Don't do it again" he told me, I nodded;

"Yes sir" I muttered,

"How were you wet?" he asked looking out the window. I stopped myself from shaking in fear,

"Potter and his friends, sir; they threw water at me" I replied, he didn't nod or even move.

"Potter?" he asked confused, I cleared my throat;

"Yes sir" I replied, he turned to me and watched me carefully; I looked down at the floor.

"Very well, we'll be having words; you best be getting back downstairs" he told me, I nodded and did as he told me. My friends all watched me when I went back into the hall and sat down, my eyes locked with Potter's and he looked sad. I scowled and looked at my friends,

"So, what'd he want?" Jess asked wanting the dirt,

"He was asking why I was late, I told him 'bout Potter and he said he'd have words with him" I told them in a whisper,

"Really?" asked Amanda shocked,

"He's never done that for someone before" whispered Lyla like there was something wrong with what he was doing. It was slightly weird but I didn't care, if Potter and his friends got punished then I didn't care one little bit; in fact I was greatful that he'd singled me out.

"He must really like you" winked Jess, of course she'd see it like that; I rolled my eyes and she giggled. I glanced sideways at the table of teachers, Professor Snape was watching me; I looked back at my friends...weird. I guess this whole year is going to keep getting stranger isn't it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four:**

When I woke up, I felt horrible; I had a big cold and a fever- no thanks to the splash yesterday. I got out of bed and got into my uniform, I brushed my hair and got washed before waking the others up; they always say that I wake up too early so I should wake them up at 7- we don't like alarm clocks; they're not always reliable. Jess went into the bathroom first as always to take a long shower and get dressed slowly by doing all her make-up, Amanda was a natural blonde beauty; she put her unifrom on and waited outside the bathroom to get washed. Lyla likes a shower in the morning too so she went to wait outside the bathroom also, I made the beds and opened the curtains before getting some tissues and taking a flu-relief tablet and putting my black thick cloak on, I sat on the floor next to my bed and unpacked my suitcase since I didn't feel like doing it last night with the others. I put the photograph of my mother and father on my bedside table and put my childhood teddy on my bed, I put all my clothes away in my draws and pushed my suitcase under my bed. I put my laptop under my blanket and kept the charger in the bottom floor of my draws with my underwear- you're not allowed laptops and mobile phones here so we keep them a secret. I looked at the photo of my parents, they're dead now- they died when I was a baby. I was raised in a children's home, never got adopted; so when everyone goes home for the holidays- I go to a different country and live by myself for a while; just to get away from everything.

"Okay, I'm done" smiled Jess, she came out the door and Amanda went in to get washed; she was quick and she came out shortly after- Lyla went in. Jess went to paint her finer and toe nails on her bed whilst we waited for Lyla, I could just go and waited outside my lesson by myself since I've only got Lyla in my class but she doesn't like to walk to lessons alone so we all walk together. I stretched and brushed my hair again so it fell more in front of my face, I looked at Jess's bed where she had all her accessories out; I liked the look of one of her hairbands. I went over to her bed and put it on, it was thick with green, white and black lepord prints- the green was a nice colour. I placed it on my head and looked in the mirror, I liked it!

"Can I borrow this?" I asked Jess who hadn't seen me pick it up, she looked up at me and grinned.

"Yes!" she shrieked, she dried her nails and got up; she came over to me. "Oh please just let me put eye liner on you and a bit of blusher so hide your cold" she begged, I frowned- did I really wanna wear make-up? I guess it would be a change and this start to the year needed a massive change already, I nodded slowly and she beamed. She pulled me over to her bed and did my blusher first, then she did thick eye liner and gave me a smokey effect on my eyes, mascara and pink lip balm. When she was done, she let me look in the mirror; I looked...hot. I've never seen myself as pretty but I really did with all this make-up on; it brought of my eyes more and took the distraction off how bright they were with the dark eyes shadows. I looked mysterious, "You look sexy" she beamed, I smiled and pulled my jumper down a bit more so make it flat.

"You should take that off, it makes you look fat" Amanda told me, I frowned; jee thanks. It did make me take it off though, even if I did freeze; I looked pretty good with just my white shirt. Amanda threw me her belt; I looked at it confused, Jess put it around my waist and then pulled my skirt up so it was insanely short.

"I'm going to freeze" I frowned, Jess showed me tights and I put them on- they were thick and the Slytherine colour green, they were warm. Lyla came out the bathroom and stared at me a little surprised, I grinned; she smiled at me.

"Wait, I have the perfect shoes" she told me, and I said I wouldn't let them give me a make-over. Lyla went into her suitcase and brought some black shoes over, they were boots- healed boots. She helped me put them on, they were long and came up to just below my knees. They were shiny with zips on the back, I went to look in the long mirror and smiled; I really did look sort of...sexy. I went back out into the room and waited for the others to get dressed, Jess was wearing her grey dress with the green cross tie and green belt; she had her white shirt on underneeth it and grey socks that were pulled up to her knees with cute little black heals. She curled her hair and had the same make-up on as me, Amanda wore a dress too but without the shirt; it made her look less formally sexy and more slaggish but she liked it. She wore flat shoes and pulled her hair up into a bobble, Lyla let Jess do her make-up like mine. She wore her short skirt, white shirt, tie, flat shoes and long socks. I looked back in the mirror and thought there was something wrong with the clothes, I then took off my tights and put the boots back on; there we go.

"Now you're getting it" winked Jess, I smirked and we all linked arms when we were done. We walked through the halls and for once in my life I was glad people were looking at me, guys were moving out the way for us and winked, wolf whisteling and smiling at us. We split and Lyla and I went to Potions class, Potter was in most of my glasses; unfortunatly but at least I can try and make him at least think I'm sort of pretty. We were slightly late but Professor Snape hadn't started properly, everyone turned and looked at us; I walked to the front and sat down in my seat- I crossed my legs and waited patiently; Professor Snape looked a little surprised himself which reminded me about what Jess said at dinner- I hope he doesn't; that's just creepy. I didn't get to see Potter's expression but I didn't care- he'd seen me now and that's all that mattered, I felt smug.

When the lesson ended, Lyla came over to my desk and sat on it; I gathered my books up and stood myself. I dropped my book and bent down to pick it up- I perposly bent instead of kneeled because guys wolf whistled behind me; I'm getting clever at this. I stood up and put the book in my bag, Lyla smirked and leaned forward; "Potter's been staring at you all lesson" she whispered, it made me feel better; I told Lyla about what he said in the cart- I didn't tell Jess because she'd be on it like a detective; she'd ask around and everyone would find out that I was so gulliable to believe such a thing. "You should well get a guy to hold you bag, make him well jealous" she giggled, Lyla believe that he really did fancy me which sort of made me confused again. I don't know what to believe, I smiled anyways- making anyone jealous sounded fun.

We walked out the classroom and I saw him waiting with his friends outside a different classroom, they all automatically looked at us but I looked at Liam; he's in Griffindoor too and he was an alright guy- he was in Potter's year. He smiled at me with beedy eyes, I know exactly what he 'wants'. I decided to use him anyways, I walked over to him and Lyla followed; "Hi" he smiled, his friends all looked at us.

"I'll make you a deal" I muttered like a bitch, I didn't really want to be his friend; he leaned forward and listened. "You follow me around all day and make Potter jealous- I'll reward you" I said quietly, he leaned back and I winked; he grinned smugly and nodded.

"Sounds good" he muttered, I smirked and threw my bag at him; he can cary it- I've seen it on films. He followed me like he said he would, I didn't expect him too but he put his arm around me and to my dismay he may of felt my ass but I didn't care as long as Pottor saw- Lyla managed to do the same with his friend. I didn't look at Potter when we passed him but I knew he saw which made me smirk when we walked to my next lesson, Jess was in this one- not Lyla. She saw and looked slightly amused but confused, Liam was alright looking; dark hair, brown eyes and a clear face. He was tall and buff but everyone knew he only wanted one thing out of girls. He wasn't in this lesson but Potter was, he waited till Potter arived before he kissed my neck and handed my bag back. "Catch you later" he muttered, I smirked and he walked off. I turned to Jess and she looked completely gob smaked,

"Woah" she giggled, she liked the look of him; she liked it very much. "What are you doing" she asked, I leaned closer to her and she did too.

"He's agreed to follow me around and make Potter jealous if I reward him for it later" I giggled, she smirked and giggled too.

"You're learning well my sister" she grinned, "I wanna do it" she grinned devilishly eyeing everyone around us. If you're wondering, when I say Potter's in my lessons it's because I skipped a year but he is actually a year above me- in age and in rank. It's unfair I think, considering I'm a natural and I can do all of the things this year can; my friends skipped too. Unlike me though, they didn't skip a year in all lessons so the lessons they're not with me- they didn't skip. That's why I'm seen as a weird girl with bright eyes and a big brain, I didn't listen anymore though- the teachers were impressed with me. This lessons was more or less a boring one, the teacher let's you talk all the way through it so it was good for Jess and I to catch up on things like homework and guys she liked. We went into the classroom and I went to my desk, Jess was on the one in front; we were at the back. The teacher, Miss Pesgrin, babbled on for about 20 minutes and then said we needed to get started.

I wrote my name at the stop of the piece of paper and then looked up, Potter had moved next to me; I smirked slightly and he saw. "Look, I'm sorry about what my friends did yesterday- they were pulling the prank on me, not you; honest I had nothing to do with it" he told me, in a whisper of course so nobody saw him talking to me. Typical, he'd probabaly want it to be a secret relationship so he didn't get the piss taken out of him for dating a girl in the year below even if she is in all his lessons.

"You seem to lie about a lot of things" I muttered, it wasn't a whisper but not a lot of people heard; Jess did though and she looked behind. She turned back around when she saw it was Potter sitting next to me,

"I wasn't lying, I really do like you and they really were laughing at me" he whispered getting slightly impatient, it made me want to laugh at how serious he sounded; he really might like me but I wanted to play hard to get. "I know you like me to" he added,

"That was before your friends got me wet" I smirked, Jess sniggered in front of us and the teacher looked at us.

"Potter back to your own desk" she ordered, everyone turned to look at us; I waved at him and he moved. I went back to the task at hand ignoring him looking at me from his desk which was on the other end of the room, I finished before anyone else and went to the front to hand it; the teacher smiled at me. I usually did finished first, Potter handed his in as well when I did; the teacher smiled at him too. She gave both of us little slips of paper to say we could leave early, oh great; I got my bag and Jess winked at me- slill giggling at what I said about his friends. I left the room with my cloak over one hand and my bag on my shoulder, Pottor followed me so I walked towards the bridge- Jess said this is where she brought guys when she needed to tell them things (usually when she's going to break up with them). I leaned against the barrier and looked out over the valley, it was a bright sun and there was snow everywhere- it looked beautiful. Potter stopped next to me and watched me carefully,


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five:**

"I must admit I liked you better before the make-up; you don't need it y'know" he told me, is that a compliment? "I think you're naturally beautiful, with all the crap on your face- you don't look as real" he added, aww that's so sweet. Maybe I've jumped to conclusions about him, he could be nice; maybe I'm the insecure one.

"Thanks" I blushed, I still didn't appreciate being ill though- I shivered and went to put my cloak on,

"Here" he said, he took off his jumped and handed it to me; he was quite muscular himself. I blushed some more and put it on, he then helped me put my cloak on; he put his own on after. He turned to me and pulled my hood up slowly, adjusting it so it was right on my head; he smiled and my heart skipped a beat. He's actually real, I have been dreaming about this all my life! He's so...amazing!

"OI POTTER" shouted his friends from the enterance to the school, they were waiting for him; he frowned and looked back at me.

"Meet me here after class" he told me, he kissed my cheek gently and I think the butterflies in my stomach attacked my heart; he grinned at my red face which only made me blush more. He turned and ran back to his friends, I am so in !love! I ran back to my class and waited for Jess to come out, she looked at me surprised and then took me over away from everyone else. I guess my face hadn't returned to it's normal colour and I couldn't stop grinning,

"What?" she asked desperately,

"He said he thought I was more beautiful without the make-up and he gave me his jumper and told me to meet him at the bridge after lunch and he kissed my cheek" I said really quickly, she grinned and hugged me; I bounced up and down excitedly.

"Aww you're like a little kitten, bless you baby" she grinned, I turned and then remembered; I stoped smiling and looked at Liam. I turned back to Jess who seemed to be on it right away, he came over.

"Hey" he smiled at me,

"She doesn't need your assistance anymore" Jess told him, he frowned and then smirked. His reward; what the hell am I gunna do? "Follow me" Jess told him, he looked confused and then he smirked some more; he followed her and she left- I so owe her big time for this. I went to my next lesson, it was Cross country- yes Hogwarts now has cross country. Our new head mistress, Miss Lake, used to be head of a muggles school and now she makes us have a lot more unessary lessons. I went back to my room and changed into our P.E kit, it was black tight shorts and a green poloshirt with black trainers and green hokey socks. I ran back down to the bridge and ran across it, I had to go through the forest to get to the field on the other side.

I didn't have any friends in this class, I stood by myself at the back; Mr Klezco took the register and then told us we were doing 5 laps this lesson and if we didn't finish in time then we were doing it through lunch- crap; I need to finish in an hour. Everyone ran automatically but I stretched first- Mr Klezco nodded at me as if he approved. After a few minutes, I started off jogging around and then when I was out of the forest I went into a full sprint. I ran past Potter's class- I knew every lesson he has. Guys wolf whistled me as I ran past and I ran faster, I was good at running; I caught up to the others in no time and ran to the front of them all- they weren't surprised I usually do finish first. Mr Klezco was surprised though when I ran the circle and ended up first when going past him. He counts the laps, he smiled and wrote it down on his board what time we all were- there were some other teachers doing other people's times. I was way ahead of them when it came to going past the second time and I lapped two of them on the third time. I was truely exhasted but knowing I could keep passing Potter was making me faster, I don't think I've ever ran so fast in my life. I lapped seven of them on my fourth time and to my amazement, I lapped nine on my last lap. When I ran for the finish line, I passed and Mr Kezco and the other teachers applauded me; I fell onto the floor breathlessly and lay down for a good 10 minutes until Jeremy finished. He came and lay next to me,

"You are an amazing runner y'know" he puffed, I felt a little bit more in breath but sweat was running down my back. Mr Kezco came over to us,

"Miss Octor, that is the fastest I have ever seen someone run 5 laps of the school cross country route" he said amazed, really? I was that fast? I didn't want to do it again but I could probably run another few laps if it meant seeing A-S again, I stood up and smiled at him. "How would you like to compete for sports day?" he asked, what?! He must have seen the amazement in my eyes because he chuckled, "I know it's for students 2 years older than you but that was seriously amazing" he told me, what if I can't do it again? I was on a high because of Potter, what if I can't compete as well in the tornaments? "You'd still have to practice but I think you're in for a more than 50% chance of winning" he said excitedly, I grinned; yes!

"I'd love to sir" I told him excitedly, he grinned and I shook his hand.

"How would you like to go and get a shower?" he asked amused, I grinned and nodded.

"Thanks sir" I breathed, he nodded and went back over to the other teachers,

"Well done Emelo" Jeremy said still on the floor, I beamed and ran off back towards the school, I saw Lyla on the way- it was in front of Potter's class which I also didn't mind. I grinned and ran towards her, she smiled at me and I hugged her excitedly.

"Woah, what's up with you?" she asked,

"I get to run in the school's sports day tornaments!" I shrieked, she made a massive O with her mouth and then she joined me in my excitement; we both laughed and jumped up and down.

"That's so cool!" she beamed,

"I know and Mr Kezco said I had more than 50% chance of winning if I run like I did today!" I jumped some more, Jeremy came up behind us and I hugged him excitedly; he spun me around and I hugged Lyla again. She just laughed at me, some more people passed us- still running.

"I'm so happy for you" she told me, I grinned and then remembered I must be sweaty and I only had 20 minutes before seeing Potter on the bridge.

"I have to go get a shower, I'll see you later" I shrieked before running off as fast as I could up to the school enterance, I ran past Professor Snape and Miss Lake but then they stoppd me and made me come back.

"Miss Octor, what have we told you about running in corridors" she sighed, I grinned and she raised an eye brow.

"Sorry Miss, I'm just excited" I said breathlessly,

"Oh? And why's that?" she asked looking me up and down;

"Mr Kezco said I could compete in the sports day tournaments" I told her, she looked rather amused and looked me up and down again with a more judging smirk; I stopped smiling. Bitch. She walked off and I scowled at her back, I then remembered Professor Snape; I turned to him and smiled slightly.

"Well done" he told me, I grinned again

"Thanks sir" I told him, he nodded.

"You can go now, remember to walk; we wouldn't want an accident now would we?" he asked, I shook my head.

"No sir" I smiled and then walked up the stairs towards our common rooms, I took a hot shower and then straightened my hair. I got back into my uniform and left the make-up, I put my usual uniform back on, my jumper; knee length skirt, black tights and flat shoes- it make me look like a goody two shoes, I raised my skirt so it was shorter but not as short; guess I've learned something from the make-over. I grabbed my cloak and left my bag, I'll get it later. I ran down the stairs and then walked past Professor Snape and Mr Kezco so I didn't get told off,

"Miss Octor" said Mr Kezco, I stopped and looked at my watch- I had two minutes; c'mon sir don't make me wait. I turned to him and he smiled, I smiled slightly but I was being rude so I turned fully and walked back over to him. "You schedule" he said handing it to me, I looked at it- I was missing lots of lessons to prepare for this. In fact most of my lessons were just cross country and posions; Professor Snape must think I need to practice more. I thought he thought I was a good student...? I smiled anyways,

"Thank you sir" I said, I folded it up and put it in my pocket. He nodded,

"Don't lose it, finish your normal lessons today- follow this schedule tomorrow" he told me, I nodded this time,

"Yes sir" I replied, this is my usual thing to say when a teacher talks to me- sometimes I call my female teachers sir by accident; it doesn't put me in their good books.

"You may go" Professor Snape told me, he never sounded so mean when he talked to me; when he talks to everyone else- he sounds very...evil. I nodded and turned, I walked off towards the enterance; when I was outside I sprinted to the bridge- they said nothing about running outside. I got to the bridge a little late and nearly ran into Potter,

"Woah" he smiled, I grinned breathlessly and he led me to the bench; I sat down and relaxed for a while. I coughed and he patted my back, he was very warm even though he'd been sitting outside in the cold all lesson.

"Sorry I'm late, had to talk to Mr Kezco" I told him, he grinned and I sat up; my hair fell in front of my face and he pushed it back behind my ear. I blushed which made him blush more, I've never seen a guy blush before; he put his cloak on and then helped me to my feet.

"You're not late" he grinned, "C'mon- I want to show you something" he told me, I nodded and he took my hand; surely he felt that chemistry that spiked through my veins.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: **

It was beautiful, the lake was frozen and he was sliding around on it; I was a bit frightened but I stepped onto it and he came over to me. He took my hand and helped me slide around, before long we were sliding around, laughing; he was running and sliding on his front. I fell over and pulled him down a lot but he didn't mind, we lost track of the time so much and by the time I noticed it getting dark we were both freezing, he looked at his watch and we both ended up running back up to the school enterance; Professor Snape was waiting there. Shit.

We both stood in Miss Lake's office, Professor Snape was watching us from the window and Miss Lake was thinking of our punishment. Surely we should be let off with a warning? We missed two lessons but no...we had to be punished! "You will both return to your dorms immediatly and stay there, go now" she told us, so we don't get dinner? But we missed lunch and I'm starving; we both left when she told us too. I sighed and Potter took my hand,

"I'm sorry, it was my fault" he frowned,

"It's was just as much mine, don't worry; I had fun- it was worth it" I grinned, he smiled and we walked up towards the dorms together, we went into my room even though it's forbidden to have boys in a girls dorm; especially if they're in a different house. Nobody else was here though so it didn't matter, Potter sat down on my bed and I sat next to him, there were two bunk beds in here- 4 people per room. He turned to me and I smiled wider,

"I'm glad you had fun, I had fun too" he told me, I grinned and he pushed my hair back behind my ears; I'm so happy right now. This has to be the best day of my life! He leaned in close like he was going to kiss me, then there was a knock at the door; I looked at it expecting them to come in. My friends wouldn't knock so who could it be? I walked to the door and Potter hid in the bathroom, Professor Snape looked at me suspisiously; I was hesitating on whether he could come in. I smiled and opened the door fully,

"Sir" I smiled, he came in and looked around expecting to find something or someone; he stopped when he saw the picture of my parents on my bedside table. I watched him frown and then he turned to me,

"You're expected downstairs immediatly, Miss Lake saw she was being...'too' harsh and she's giving you a warning instead, Mr Potter is to attend dinner also" he said loudly so Albus-Serius could hear; why aren't I getting into trouble? "After dinner you are to come forth to my class room" he told me, I nodded and he left; Potter came out the bathroom and smiled at me. We walked down together, him holding my hand, he was warm and his skin was so soft. I didn't think he'd keep holding my hand when we were in the hall but he did and his friends made 'ooooooooh'ing noises which made me blush a lot.

"I guess we have to split" I smirked, he smiled slightly and turned to me; he kissed my cheek which set his friends off again.

"I-"

"Meet me at the bridge, after lights out" I whispered, he smiled and I turned; I went and sat down and he did the same. Miss Lake did her usual speech but I didn't listen, most of the time I think she just talks to bug people. When everyone started digging in I did too, I was starving; yummy!

"So you and Potter, huh?" asked Amanda, I blushed again

"I think I got him all wrong...I know I got him all wrong" I replied, she nodded. Jess was eying Liam across the tables which didn't surprise me one little bit; she probably likes him a lot now- I still owe her for it. Lyla sat opposite me, she was being awfully quiet and every once in a while I'd see her staring at me with a puzzled look on her face. I ate a lot before I was finally stuffed, Lyla stood up and walked out; I looked at the teachers to see if they'd noticed- only Professor Snape looked at me when I looked at him. I stood up and followed Lyla, Jess and Amanda followed me; are we like joint at the hip now or something? What am I talking about? We're always joint at the hip, Lyla was in the forbidden section of the library when we found her.

"What are you doing?" whispered Jess to her as if she'd gone insane. Lyla looked at me as if she was the barer of bad news,

"Sit down Emelo" she muttered, we all sat down even though she only told me to.

"What's the matter Lyla?" I asked quietly, she was closest to me; the others listened intently.

"Amanda can you go keep watch?" Lyla asked her, Amanda sighed and stood up; she went anyways even though she wanted to know as much as me. Jess stood up too,

"What do you want me to do?" she asked Lyla,

"I need you to go back to the dinner hall and keep Professor Snape distracted" Lyla told her, she looked scared at that but went anyways- I'd have to tell her later on. When it was just us she leaned in closer to me, "I was passing posions at lunch and I heard Professor Snape, Miss Lake and Mr Kezco talking; they were talking about you" she told me, I was so intrigued but it was like I really didn't want to know. "They mentioned your parents, they said both of them were muggle born" she added, wait;

"But that would mean they're not my parents" I said shocked, Lyla shushed me and glanced around; she has a little lantin on the table so we could see eachother.

"Your mother is" she told me, I don't understand; she saw the confusion in my eyes. "She kept saying 'your child'" she said as if that would make sense to me. I couldn't see who Miss Lake was talking to but it has to be one of those guys" she said as if I would automatically get what she was trying to tell me,

"You mean either Professor Snape of Mr Kezco is my dad?" I asked horrified, she nodded. I shook my head,

"I wouldn't want to believe it either" she muttered, we both looked around for a few seconds. Then she cleared her throat, "It would make sense to why Professor Snape has been so nice to you, you even look like 'im and everything" she said as if she already knew but was keeping me on my toes,

"Stop it!" I shrieked, we heard footsteps; loud ones and we knew it was Jess or Amanda. "I can't be sent to the head again Lyla, she'll go spare" I said scaredly, she nodded and took my hand; she blew out the candle and ran towards the other end of the library- she pushed a book down and the wall opened; of course this castle would have secret passages. Lyla pulled me along and we were running along a narrow corridor, I tripped and cried out; Lyla pulled me to my feet and we continued running even though I was in pan. When we got to the dead end, Lyla spoke in Snake- it opened and we were in our room. The bad thing was- Professor Snape was in our room with Jess too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven:**

I swallowed and knocked on Professor Snape's door, I was terrified but knowing there was a slightly chance of him being my dad made me think he wasn't going to shout at me. "Come in" he said slowly, I take that back; he didn't sound impressed. I pushed the door open and walked in slowly, I was beginning to shake so I turned and closed the door slowly so I didn't have to look at him straight away. _Get a grip Emily; he's a teacher and you need to be punished now take it like a man_. I turned and got a hold of myself, I felt slightly braver; he wasn't facing me. He was making a posion so I walked over to him slowly, "Sit" he told me; I sat down on the chair and looked at the floor. He bent down and poured the posion over my leg, it automatically went straight into my cut and I clenched my teeth and grip the arms of the chairs- ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! I felt sweat run down the side of my face, it felt like it was burning the insides on my leg; after a few long seconds- the pain died down and the cut on my leg was gone. I breathed in and out through my mouth and released my hold on the chair, "Brave, most would scream" he muttered; did he do that on perpose? Ass.

He stood up and went back to his desk, he flicked through some pages and then looked up at me; I felt as if I was going to throw up. "How're you feeling?" he asked,

"Ill sir" I found myself saying, wait; I didn't want to say that- he's got truth sirum in my blood stream. Oh my God, I have to tell him everything; he's going to find out everything Lyla told me and everything about Potter- I frowned.

"How do you feel now?" he asked with humor in his voice,

"Pissed off sir" I replied, he smirked at me and I frowned; I didn't want to say any of this. I would usualy reply with 'fine' or 'good', Lyla is going to regret telling me anything.

"Where were you after dinner?" he asked,

"The library sir" I replied, he nodded and sat down at his desk; he looked at me as if trying to decide what to say next.

"Why?" he asked,

"I was following Lyla sir" I said through my teeth, I clenched them shut and he knew there was something I definity didn't want to say. He leaned forward on his chair,

"What don't you want to say?" he asked, I clenched my teeth so hard that it hurt; the sirum was working against me and I remembered how to stop it from working- all it needed was blood. It would automatically go to heal, I bit my arm as hard as I could until I could taste the salty, metal taste- the sirum stopped abrubtly and went to help my arm. I relaxed for a slightly second, "Clever" Professor Snape commented, "But that won't hold for long" he added. I knew it wouldn't, the pain came back as it healed and clenched my teeth again. Then something weird happened, it got worse and worse and I fell off the chair, "Emily?" asked Professor Snape as if he could ever be worried, he came to my side and helped me onto my back. The pain, sweat poured down my forehead and my mouth twitched- it wanted to say something but I couldn't risk it. Then it opened and all I could do was scream, then it went black.

When I woke up I was on the hospital ward, I was alone except for a few other people asleep in the other beds. I looked down at my arm and saw there was a bandage on it- it really hurt. I don't get it, I thought it was a healing posion/ truth sirum. I sat up and swung my legs over, I have to find Lyla and talk to her; I was still wearing my uniform but I was bare foot. I hobbled over to the double doors and peered out of them, Professor Snape was talking to the nurse; he looked at me but I wasn't fast enough to hide. "Miss, you shouldn't be up" the nurse told me, I rolled my eyes when she wasn't looking. I went back to my bed and sighed, I don't want to be here- I want to find my friends. The nurse came over to me and Professor Snape watched from the door,

"I want my friends" I told her, she nodded as if she'd heard it all before. She put the blanket back over me and I frowed, I'm fine; so why can't I go?

"I'm sure you do but it's late and you should go back to sleep, your friends can come and see you in the morning" she told me, she turned the light off above my bed and left me alone. I sighed,

"Typical" I muttered outloud,

"What is?" asked Professor Snape's voice, I froze and my heart nearly stopped; where is he? He turned my light back on and looked down at me with beedy green eyes, then he sat on the chair next to my bed- he has to be my dad; he can't just do this for anyone.

"Nothing sir" I lied, he smiled slightly as if pondering on whether to say something else or not. Is he going to tell me he's my dad or is he just going to sit on it for a good few years until I hate his guts?

"How are you feeling?" he asked, still slightly amused.

"Fine sir, yourself?" I asked a bit cockily, he grinned and looked around the blackness as if expecting to see something in front of his face.

"I'm feeling better thank you" he replied, I nodded like he usually does when I reply to one of his questions; he smiled at me and then went back to looking around. Please leave sir, you're making me uncomfortable; I shushed myself and watched him carefully. What's he doing?

"So this secret of yours, is it big?" I asked, his eyes twitched and he stared at me; the humor in his face dissappeared. He stared into my eyes carefully and I stared back, I didn't feel as scared as him now that I knew I was onto something; he frowned and then went back to looking around.

"Every professor knows something about someone else that they aren't allowed to tell, it's not refer to as a 'secret' more refered to as confidentiality" he muttered, I smirked and lay down properly so I was staring at the ceiling.

"Then you're bad at keeping things confidential" I replied, he watched me again but I could tell he wasn't angry- he was be scared that I'll 'find out' but he wasn't angry.

"You still didn't tell me what you don't want me to know" he muttered as if he would ever get it out of me now- I'm not letting him near with me with any posions ever again after whatever happened.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" I sighed, if he ever tells me himself then I'll tell him Lyla told me but if he doesn't then he won't get it out of me,

"Hmmm...is it anything to do with the forbidden side of the library?" he asked, oh shit; I forgot someone was in there coming towards us. "We found Mr Potter walking around there after Dinner" he added, oh double shit- we were running away from Albus-Serius?

"Is he alright?" I asked, Professor Snape looked at me carefully.

"Of course he's alright, why wouldn't he be?" he asked slowly, I was saying way too much- it still couldn't have been his footsteps we heard in the library; they were too loud and no student walks around in the forbidden library like they want to be found.

"That's good" I replied ignoring his question,

"What do you know?" he asked leaning forward, I smirked;

"Enough to keep you on your toes" I replied cockily, he narrowed his eyes in on me and I continued looking at the ceiling. "Good night Professor" I told him, he grunted.

"Good night", he turned the light off; I didn't know whether he was gone or not but I closed my eyes and went back to sleep anyways- I'm glad he didn't shout; othewise my cocky tone would have got me into heap loads of shit with any other teacher.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight:**

I went up to my room and looked at my friends all asleep in their beds, it was early and nearly 6am but I had to wake them up anyways; we needed to investigate. Call me nosey but I was so curiously intrigued and I couldn't get rid of the feeling, I woke Lyla up first, then Amanda and then Jess.

"How are you?" asked Jess, they all came and sat next to me on my bed. Amanda eyed my bandaged arm,

"What happened?" Lyla asked, I cleared my throat as if ready to tell the whole entire story of my life; I told them everything that happened last night and everything on the hospital ward. I finished and Amanda stood up,

"So you want us to risk our reputation to go and investigate some creepy library and corridor AND Professor Snapes classroom- just to see what's going on?" she asked me, I nodded and she grinned. "This calls for special clothes" she giggled, we decided Jess and Amanda would go to the library after lights out and I and Lyla would go to Professor Snapes room. We got changed and I put on a clean uniform and put the other one in the washing pile; I wore my shirt, Jess's vest stop, my cross tie, my short skirt and my flats to go to posions first; I had a double lesson of it and then cross country for the REST OF THE DAY! I'm going to be so tired tonight on this 'mission'.

Potter smiled at me when we stood outside Professor Snape's room, he came over to me and I blushed; "I heard you were in the hospital, are you alright?" he asked; eyeing my arm. I nodded, he was standing very close to me and I was going to faint at how beautiful he smelt, he looked into my eyes and grinned.

"Get a room" shouted one of his friends, he rolled my eyes and look my hand; we walked into posions together and I couldn't be more happier. Professor Snape was at his desk, he eyed me carefully as I sat down; Potter kissed my cheek and I blushed massively; he went to sit down.

"Quiet" Professor Snape told the whole room, everyone stopped talking immediatly and faced forward. I wanted to laugh at how serious the tention in the room was, I sat and held my smirk; I knew after 10 minutes of Professor Snape talking that he wanted me to stop smiling at the floor- I was listening and he knew I was but I was also enjoying bugging him. "Get to work" he told everyone, we had to work in pairs for this lesson; Potter joined me automatically and placed goggled on my eyes.

"Wouldn't want anything to happen to those beautiful eyes of yours" he said perfectly from behind me, swoon; I blushed and smiled some more. He put his own on and we were off; we had to make (to my dismay) truth sirum. He's probably doing it to bug me or to try and make me test it and tell him all my secrets. Potter and I worked well and fast together and I think everyone around us knew it considering we were finished when they were onto their third out of 10 stages; Potter poured it into our small bottle and waited for Professor Snape to come over. He came over automatically which by the look on Potter's face; surprised him.

"If only we had someone to try it" Professor Snape muttered, this amused me; Potter looked gob smaked at Snape's tone of voice. Hey, if he is my dad; wouldn't that make me Emily-Elizabeth Snape? I picked up the bottle and downed it, it tasted rather disgusting; if he wants me to say it then I'll say it...in front of everyone. Snape watched me carefully and I waited for him to ask,

"Does it work?" asked someone behind us, I smirked some more and waited for Professor Snape to ask; go on, I knew he wanted to.

"What. Is. Your.-?"

"Secret favourite colour" Lyla shrieked,

"Red" I replied, shit; stop it Lyna, he has to ask! Everyone in the room looked at me,

"Who do you love?" asked someone at the back of the room,

"Potter" I replied, some people said 'Awww' behind us and Potter blushed massively.

"What happened to your parents?" asked Clover, I hate her; she's always been a bitch to me and she's always wanted the dirt on my parents but I'd never tell her.

"My mother died in a fire" I replied slowly, I looked at Professor Snape and it clicked; he knew I knew and I've never seen someone look so scared in their life. He walked out the classroom and everyone was silent, so he's going to run away? If he didn't expect me to know this then what did he expect me to know? I'm so confused, Lyla looked at me carefully as if she was more confused than I.

"What's up with him?" asked Potter, more to himself but I couldn't help myself replying.

"He's scared" I muttered, Albus-Serius turned and looked at me carefully.

"What about?" he asked in a whisper, I didn't want to tell but he wanted to know and this truth shit was really into my veins; I moved forward so we were pressed up against eachother. I hugged him and whispered in his ear so nobody heard,

"He's my dad."

We sat on the bench next to the bridge and Albus-Serius was quiet, I didn't kow what to say to him but he was confused so I said the best I could,

"I only just found out myself 2 days ago, it's really weird" I sighed, he nodded in agreement.

"Why didn't he tell you?" he asked me,

"I don't know" I replied, that's a good point- I've been at this school for three years; why didn't he tell me? "I just want a break from all of this, I know we just got here but it's already feeling like too much" I chuckled,

"Well we're off for 2 weeks over Christmas; would you like to come and spend it with me?" he asked, that sounded like fun; spending a whole two weeks with him- nobody else. I grinned and he smiled,

"It sounds amazing, as long as it's no trouble- I wouldn't want to intrude" I smiled,

"You wouldn't be, I'm sure my mother and father would love to meet you" he said storking my face, I hugged him tightly and he laughed; he hugged me back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter eight:**

I went up to my room and looked at my friends all asleep in their beds, it was early and nearly 6am but I had to wake them up anyways; we needed to investigate. Call me nosey but I was so curiously intrigued and I couldn't get rid of the feeling, I woke Lyla up first, then Amanda and then Jess.

"How are you?" asked Jess, they all came and sat next to me on my bed. Amanda eyed my bandaged arm,

"What happened?" Lyla asked, I cleared my throat as if ready to tell the whole entire story of my life; I told them everything that happened last night and everything on the hospital ward. I finished and Amanda stood up,

"So you want us to risk our reputation to go and investigate some creepy library and corridor AND Professor Snapes classroom- just to see what's going on?" she asked me, I nodded and she grinned. "This calls for special clothes" she giggled, we decided Jess and Amanda would go to the library after lights out and I and Lyla would go to Professor Snapes room. We got changed and I put on a clean uniform and put the other one in the washing pile; I wore my shirt, Jess's vest stop, my cross tie, my short skirt and my flats to go to posions first; I had a double lesson of it and then cross country for the REST OF THE DAY! I'm going to be so tired tonight on this 'mission'.

Potter smiled at me when we stood outside Professor Snape's room, he came over to me and I blushed; "I heard you were in the hospital, are you alright?" he asked; eyeing my arm. I nodded, he was standing very close to me and I was going to faint at how beautiful he smelt, he looked into my eyes and grinned.

"Get a room" shouted one of his friends, he rolled my eyes and look my hand; we walked into posions together and I couldn't be more happier. Professor Snape was at his desk, he eyed me carefully as I sat down; Potter kissed my cheek and I blushed massively; he went to sit down.

"Quiet" Professor Snape told the whole room, everyone stopped talking immediatly and faced forward. I wanted to laugh at how serious the tention in the room was, I sat and held my smirk; I knew after 10 minutes of Professor Snape talking that he wanted me to stop smiling at the floor- I was listening and he knew I was but I was also enjoying bugging him. "Get to work" he told everyone, we had to work in pairs for this lesson; Potter joined me automatically and placed goggled on my eyes.

"Wouldn't want anything to happen to those beautiful eyes of yours" he said perfectly from behind me, swoon; I blushed and smiled some more. He put his own on and we were off; we had to make (to my dismay) truth sirum. He's probably doing it to bug me or to try and make me test it and tell him all my secrets. Potter and I worked well and fast together and I think everyone around us knew it considering we were finished when they were onto their third out of 10 stages; Potter poured it into our small bottle and waited for Professor Snape to come over. He came over automatically which by the look on Potter's face; surprised him.

"If only we had someone to try it" Professor Snape muttered, this amused me; Potter looked gob smaked at Snape's tone of voice. Hey, if he is my dad; wouldn't that make me Emily-Elizabeth Snape? I picked up the bottle and downed it, it tasted rather disgusting; if he wants me to say it then I'll say it...in front of everyone. Snape watched me carefully and I waited for him to ask,

"Does it work?" asked someone behind us, I smirked some more and waited for Professor Snape to ask; go on, I knew he wanted to.

"What. Is. Your.-?"

"Secret favourite colour" Lyla shrieked,

"Red" I replied, shit; stop it Lyna, he has to ask! Everyone in the room looked at me,

"Who do you love?" asked someone at the back of the room,

"Potter" I replied, some people said 'Awww' behind us and Potter blushed massively.

"What happened to your parents?" asked Clover, I hate her; she's always been a bitch to me and she's always wanted the dirt on my parents but I'd never tell her.

"My mother died in a fire" I replied slowly, I looked at Professor Snape and it clicked; he knew I knew and I've never seen someone look so scared in their life. He walked out the classroom and everyone was silent, so he's going to run away? If he didn't expect me to know this then what did he expect me to know? I'm so confused, Lyla looked at me carefully as if she was more confused than I.

"What's up with him?" asked Potter, more to himself but I couldn't help myself replying.

"He's scared" I muttered, Albus-Serius turned and looked at me carefully.

"What about?" he asked in a whisper, I didn't want to tell but he wanted to know and this truth shit was really into my veins; I moved forward so we were pressed up against eachother. I hugged him and whispered in his ear so nobody heard,

"He's my dad."

We sat on the bench next to the bridge and Albus-Serius was quiet, I didn't kow what to say to him but he was confused so I said the best I could,

"I only just found out myself 2 days ago, it's really weird" I sighed, he nodded in agreement.

"Why didn't he tell you?" he asked me,

"I don't know" I replied, that's a good point- I've been at this school for three years; why didn't he tell me? "I just want a break from all of this, I know we just got here but it's already feeling like too much" I chuckled,

"Well we're off for 2 weeks over Christmas; would you like to come and spend it with me?" he asked, that sounded like fun; spending a whole two weeks with him- nobody else. I grinned and he smiled,

"It sounds amazing, as long as it's no trouble- I wouldn't want to intrude" I smiled,

"You wouldn't be, I'm sure my mother and father would love to meet you" he said storking my face, I hugged him tightly and he laughed; he hugged me back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten:**

I sat at the dinner table next to Albus-Sirius, he kept staring at me as usual and I kept blushing; his sister kept kicking him under the table. "So Emily, Albi says your in his lessons at school?" asked Ginny trying to get rid of the silence that kept falling over all of us; I wish 'Albi' hadn't said anything!

"Yeah, I guess I was lucky enough to skip 3rd year- apparently it's really boring" I smirked remember Jess and the other's complaing about how all their good lessons were the ones that they skipped, Ginny smiled at me and 'Albi' continued to stare at me; what was he looking at?

"Clever" commented his little sister, I didn't even know what she was called; he didn't tell me much about his family when he told me all the things about him; guess it wasn't all. I smiled at her and continued to eat my pumkin soup- silence. After dinner I went back to my room, Albus-Serius said he'd come see me in a bit; I hope it's not this awkward all of the two weeks I'm here otherwise I'll be sneaking out the window and running like the coward I am. I picked the photo up again and sighed, trying to work everything out was giving me a headache- I threw it at the wall and it smashed; I buried my head in my pillow and fought back the tears that wanted to come through the barriers of my eyes.

I heard someone pick up the glass and I turned and looked at Harry; he pulled the picture out of the pile of glass and looked at it carefully. He came and sat down on the edge on the bed, he was quiet for a while and then he smiled; "She looks like my mother, brown hair, fair skin, smiling- mine's like this" he told me, I sat up and crossed my legs. He handed it to me and I let it fall onto the bed, they were way too happy; they lied to me! Even when they're dead, they're lying little pricks!

"She's probably not even my mom" I muttered annoyed, "'m sorry for throwing it at the wall; I'll clean it up myself" I added. He smiled at me,

"That's quite alright, you're frustrated; I get that" he smiled warmly, he put his hand on my shoulder and I hung my head; ashamed. "So...did Snape say he was your dad?" he asked, oh I get it; he wants the dirt- guess I was expecting it.

"No, my friend heard the teachers talking about it all; he's...always nice to me- it's actually a little weird; he still scares the shit out of me though" I smirked, he smiled slightly and nodded. "I said I knew and he ran for it basically, hasn't been in my lessons; isn't on duty anymore...only saw him just before we left" I added, he nodded again.

"You look like him" he told me, yeah there was that too. I nodded in agreement,

"I'm glad I have a parent but I was happier thinking Callum was my dad; it made me feel like they at least tried to be here for me- I've been at that school for 3 years and it only came out now...he's such an ass" I muttered, more to myself but I was glad he was listening; he got the whole 'losing parents' thing. Albus-Serius came into my room and looked slightly confused, Harry smiled and got up.

"I guess we'll continue out chat at a later date, if you need someone to talk to; we're just downstairs" Harry told me, I nodded and he left; Albus sat down next to me and hugged me tightly.

"What's the matter?" he asked sadly, I hugged him back but more because I just wanted to be close to him.

"It doesn't matter; I just...don't want to think about it for the holiday" I smiled at him, he nodded in agreement.

"Let's just enjoy Christmas" he smiled, I hadn't told him about my birthday being the 24th because it's just an annoying date- my friends said they'd be ready with their presents when I got back which gave me one thing to look forward to. I smiled too and breathed in his scent, he smell's beautiful; I can't wait for tomorrow.

I didn't sleep well that night, I kept having the same nightmare about snakes; I've never really liked snakes but they were horrible. I was trapped and they were all around me, there was this massive one that always tried to kill me; I ran and then I woke up. I decided that the 4th time I woke up at 4:23am, I'd get up; I got dressed into a black skirt and a green wolly jumper- I stuck to my house colours a lot because they matched my hair and eyes. I sneaked down the stairs quietly and looked into the living room, his parents had fallen asleep on the sofa; they looked so peaceful. I went outside and sat on the door step, the air felt thick; I closed my eyes and tried to relax.

"Emily" whispered a voice, my eyes shot open and I stared at the snake coming towards me; are you taking the piss. I can't still be dreaming, I can't be; "Emily" it whispered again, it touched my foot and I screamed

"Emily" shouted Albus-Serius, he came down the stairs and I ran back into the house. I hid behind him and his parents came out looking rather surprised,

"Get it away from me" I cried, I pulled him back so he got the point I was terrified.

"Emily" it whispered again, it was coming across the carpet; it was pretty small but still!

"Emily it's just a snake" Albus-Serius muttered like I was insane, they have a lot of snakes around here? I jumped up onto the table and it kept following me,

"Emily" it hissed as if it was angry, I picked up the shoe on the table and threw it at the snake.

"Stop it" I shrieked,

"Stop what? What's it doing?" asked Harry,

"It's talking to me" I screamed, I threw the other shoe at it. I fell of the table and ran up the stairs, I slammed the door shut and sat in front of it so it couldn't open. I stayed tense for about 20 minutes until I heard someone stand outside my door,

"Emily?" asked Harry.


End file.
